I Love You
by StealAlone
Summary: Demyx catches Zexion listening to him singing through the door to his room. Love confessions? Oh yeah. Oneshot.


Happy Zemyx Day!

The first real fluff, probably closest thing to a lemon I'll ever do.

And I'm sorry that it's bad, but I wanted to get it up before today was over. And I started it, like, this morning at two. And finished it at five. So if there're mistakes, TELL ME.

Enjoy your yaoi slice of a lemon zemyx day celebration.

Zexion's POV

I stood outside his room. Just breathing, listening. I heard his strumming pause and he sang a verse. My heart was in my throat.

He's going to catch me, I thought. He's going to catch me. I felt bad, I admit, for listening. But I couldn't really tear myself away. I was never really one for music, but him. He's different. I feel whole when I hear him. I feel…

Inside I heard him put down his guitar and shift.

Am I that loud? How do I cover for myself? I don't-

Before I could finish panicking, the door before me opened and the tall figure stared down at me.

"D-demyx," I started, not knowing what to say; wanting to be honest, but desperately wanting to lie. "I… I was just about to kno-"

"Zex, were you listening to me?" He asked, obviously feeling a little betrayed.

"Demyx, I-I was just passing your room and I heard you, and I just…" I didn't want to look at him. "It was very pretty," I could see flattering was the way to go; his face was just starting to speckle with pink.

"Thank you," He spoke quietly. Holding out his hand, he said, "Next time, come join me?"

I just invaded his privacy, and he asks me…next time, meaning, right now? Curious, I took his hand and followed him into his room. Not that it was the first time I've been there. We were friends. Definitely not as close as we could be- I kept my distance. I knew better than to get close to someone, especially someone as singular as Demyx. The last thing I wanted was him hurt.

He sat me next to him on the bed, and guitar in hand, he started to play a new song. He looked at me while he was playing. His eyes looked at me, but deeper I could tell he was in a million different worlds. Sometimes he would close his eyes. And sing. His singing was light but had depth, and was gravely but smooth. He had an old soul. The way he looked at his guitar, at me. His soft voice. It was all part of something rustic, and aged. I was in a trance when he finished, and looked up at me with sparkling eyes.

He took a breath in and asked me, "What did you think?"

What do I think? There aren't _words _for how intensely that song hit me. "That was- wow, that was amazing. Demyx," I said, looking at him. "You're incredible."

He blushed again, putting down his guitar. "You're always so formal, Zex."

His comment surprised me. I didn't expect it. "Since you came here, I had this need to impress you. I'm not sure I understand it myself," I let out a small laugh and looked down. There was no way I wanted to see his expression.

And to my surprise, he laughed too. "Impress me? Why would you want to impress _me_? You're so silly, Zexion."

My name sounded odd on his lips. Too proper, maybe. I wanted him to say it with a smile. I wanted us to be happy. Together? I wasn't sure. Maybe if _he _made the first move… No. I can't run away from the things I want anymore. And I want him.

"I guess it is silly. I wanted you to think well of me. And it stuck, I suppose."

"It fits. I like it," He said, smiling.

As ridiculous as it was, I found myself smiling too. That always happened around him. It's like I can't help but smile around him. He's this force that was all around me. I couldn't escape it if I wanted to.

"I agree," I said.

There was a pause. After a while Demyx said, "So, do you stand outside my room often?"

I bit my lip. This was a difficult question. "Is it awful if I say yes?"

"No," He said, grinning. "It just makes you a bit of a creeper."

I inwardly sighed. At least he's joking about it and not tossing me out. "Why aren't you angry with me?" I asked.

Demyx held his breathe for a little, then let it out. "I think musicians' sound best when they think no one's listening. And if you were there today, then you must have enjoyed listening, even just a little. And that makes me happy."

I was at a loss for words. I had no idea he was that self conscious about his music. It just made me want to hold him. Praise him; keep him happy and safe, confident. I sat there, staring at him, sadly, until I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes and stroked his blonde tresses. (Woo, that takes sounding dirty to a new level.) It took him a few seconds to get over the shock, but he, too, enveloped me in an embrace. I put my face to his hair and felt fully connected. To him, to his world. I felt like a part of him. Almost as if by myself, I wasn't whole anymore. I needed him; my other half.

It was doubtful he felt the same, so I didn't want to wound our friendship by doing something stupid. I released him of the hug, but remained close. (Just in case he wanted hot naked sex. I'm up for that) I couldn't imagine what he was thinking then. He just looked me over like he was passing judgment on me. I watched as his hand made its way over and lace his fingers through mine. I felt my face get hot and looked up at him, confused.

"I wonder if it'd be alright if I told you that I like you. A lot," He said, grinning at me.

I honestly didn't know what to say. I was so happy that finally, maybe, I could be with him.

"That would only be alright if I could tell you that I love you," I said before I could stop myself.

Demyx's face was so red it could have stopped traffic. "Do you mean that?"

I looked at Demyx for a little. I truly wanted to understand what he was thinking. He thinks I don't mean it? I took his face in my hand and rubbed my thumb against his cheek. "Hey," I said softly. "I will never say something I don't mean."

He smiled at me and I pulled his face into mine. We stayed there, our lips hovering so close. I looked at Demyx, at his eyes. They were shut, so I closed the distance between us. Before I knew it, Demyx's tongue was begging entrance. I complied, and it began to explore my mouth. We parted, gasping for breath and laughing.

I looked at Demyx and he pushed a few strands of hair out of my face. He put his lips to my ear and murmured, "I love you too."

That's it. No more. I'm already sick of it.

3


End file.
